Hope's Children
by Roisin Dubh Na'Eire
Summary: My version of what would happen if Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had children and if the Emperor really did ressurect!
1. Unknown Tidings

Prologue  
  
"You summoned us, Master?"  
"Yes." The hollow voice echoed through the great chamber and sent chills through the other two in the room.  
"Your children have grown strong. It is time for the Skywalker family to be joined again," the voice continued, eagerness evident in it's hollow form.  
"What of my sister and the Jedi Council? They would never hand over our children, no matter what the cost," the man stood, his brownish blond hair peppered with silver and his light blue eyes shining with an evil anticipation.  
The woman beside him stood as well, her green eyes, having never lost their fiery glint, now bored into the darkened features of their master.  
"Have faith, my friends. We will give them an offer they cannot refuse, the meddlesome Council will have their minds and hands busy elsewhere. As for Senator Organa-Solo." the briefest of pauses fell on the trio. "Did I not say that the Skywalker family shall once again be joined? Now, go, they await your coming.and bring them back to me," the hooded form ordered, his voice dripping with anticipation.  
"Yes, Master," they both returned and, bowing, they excited the chamber, the wicked smiles on their faces growing with each step.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You must trust your feelings, Anarion," the Jedi Master Siel-own stifled a laugh as another one of the sparring droids shots got past his padawan.  
Anarion Skywalker ripped off his blindfold, growling in disgust. "And how long must I do this?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
Siel-own smiled thoughtfully, sitting back in the pilot's seat of the small shuttle ship. "Until we reach Courascant."  
Anarion's blue green eyes widened. "Master! You know I'm the best in the galaxy! Why must I practice technique like a child?"  
"My point exactly," Siel-own stated and the twenty year old padawan sighed in defeat, knowing his pride had gotten the better of him.  
"Master," Anarion shut off his blue blade and sat down, his face troubled. "Why are we returning to Courascant?"  
"There's a few reason's," Siel-own replied, his blue eyes suddenly turning serious. "I must speak with the Council about some things."  
Anarion looked over at his Master, trying to figure out what was so pressing that they had to return immediately. Sensing his padawan's impatience, Siel-own continued. "And they have requested that you be tested for your trials."  
Anarion's eyes widened as the news sunk in. "My trials?? To become a Jedi Knight??"  
Siel-own smiled and nodded. "And your Aunt Leia wants to see you. She said she had someone she wants you to meet." His master's eyes seemed to darken at this, but Anarion didn't ask.  
His mind swimming with thoughts and ideas, he watched as the city- planet of Courascant came into view, and with every moment, his excitement grew.  
  
* * * *  
  
A young girl ran happily though the fields of her home planet, laughing as her twin brother tried to keep up.  
"Wait, Lalaith! Wait!" he called after her.  
She began laughing again, but her laugh turned into a high cackling and blackness fell around her.  
She heard a scream from behind her and turned, finding her twin being yanked away from her by an unseen force.  
"NOOO!" she cried, reaching desperately to grab hold, but only seeing his outstretched hands and terror-filled blue green eyes.  
"Senator?" a voice called, but the little boy's scream still echoed through her dreams. "Senator..Senator Risal?"  
Lalaith Risal sat up abruptly, sweat beading her forehead and her dark auburn hair tangled about her shoulders.  
"Senator, are you alright?" her handmaiden, Cerde, asked.  
Lalaith nodded slowly. "I'm fine, just a bad dream," she assured, slowly edging her way off the soft pillows and blankets.  
Her Courascant senatorial chambers loomed above her, mixing the city's technology with the grace and beauty of her home planet, Ceciliam. The walls were covered with a soft burgundy material, and the dark wood of her dressers and wardrobe stood against it majestically. Scenes of a grand city, lush forests, and a bubbling waterfall and stream flashed across one wall, holographic pictures of home.  
She stood up, her white nightgown fell down her legs and her hair tumbled down in soft curls to the middle of her back.  
"You have a busy day, Senator. Padma is down getting us breakfast right now," Cerde said softly, leading her mistress over to a chair and setting her down in it. She began to softly brush the long curls and to twist them into four braids, which she wrapped intricately with a silver crowning about the senator's head.  
Lalaith watched patiently as Cerde twisted her hair and picked a gown of light blue for her to wear.  
"Is something troubling you, my lady?" Cerde asked, as Lalaith stood and slipped the dress over her head.  
"Just dreams...the same dreams, over and over.I don't understand, Cerde. Why do I keep having these nightmares?" she asked.  
Cerde shook her head sadly. "I can't answer that, my lady.." she whispered. "But your going to see Senator Organa-Solo today, perhaps she could answer that for you.she does have Jedi senses."  
Lalaith nodded, looking into the mirror at the poised young woman that was a Senator in the Galactic Republic. Her auburn hair set off her narrow blue green eyes, making them sparkle with youthful intensity. The soft blue material framed her figure perfectly, tightening around her midsection, leaving a bit of skin revealed. A cape fell back about her shoulders and arms, tiny blue and white flowers accenting the fringe.  
"Come on, my lady. The Senator will be waiting," Cerde said softly, leading Lalaith from the room.  
The two sat down for a small breakfast with the rest of the representatives of Ceciliam, then Cerde arranged transport to take them across Courascant.  
Lalaith traveled in silence, her mind struggling to replay the dream and make sense of it. When they arrived, the Senator was waiting for them, and she gathered Lalaith into a hug.  
"It's been a very long time, my dear. Come in, please, I've had Han put on some food for us."  
Leia Organa-Solo ushered the company in. Despite her long years in the government of the Republic, she still carried herself with the utmost dignity. Her clear brown eyes were still sharp and alert, and the only sign of her age was the slight gray starting to streak through her long brown hair. She was held in great esteem, and had even served as Chancellor of the Senate at one time; but that was before the tragedy of the Skywalker family had hit. She had lost her youngest son, Anakin, in a dangerous mission, and her twin brother, Luke, had joined the remnants of the Empire, and turned to the darkside.  
No one else seemed to notice, but Lalaith's heart was immediately concerned about the extra lines she saw in her friend's face and the cloud that seemed to hang over her.  
"It has been long, dear Lalaith. When your parents asked me to take care of you." she trailed off.  
"Senator, is something wrong?" Lalaith asked, laying a hand on Leia's arm.  
The older woman looked down at her, then managed a weak smile, shaking her head. "Let's eat something before we talk, shall we?"  
Lalaith didn't really want anything to eat, but she kept her silence, knowing that whatever Leia had to say would be said.  
"We'll have a couple of visitors today," Leia continued and Lalaith's heart leapt.  
"You mean Jacen and Jaina are home??" she asked excitedly. She had always been friends with Leia and Han's children. They'd practically grown- up together.  
"Well, yes, they are, but that's not who I'm speaking of. Perhaps when we're finished you can speak with them."  
Lalaith nodded quietly as Leia led them into a sitting room and began talking about the different political issues in the Senate. Lalaith listened half-heartedly, her mind wandering to who these mysterious guests might be. 


	2. Revealed Secrets?

**_Disclaimer: Well, here goes again...I can claim Siel-own, Lalaith, and Anarion, but the other characters are property of George Lucas and the many other authors of Star Wars...my thanks to them for bringing a galaxy far far away to life...Please take time to review after reading! Thanks bunches!_**

**Chapter 2**

"**Master, shouldn't we report to the Council first?" Anarion asked as the ship landed outside his Aunt's home.**

"**No, the Senator wanted to see you immediately. Something to do with your family..." Siel-own said quietly.**

**Anarion's heart dropped. He knew who is mother and father were and he wanted nothing to do with them or their legacy. There had been times when he had even thought of dropping the name of Skywalker, but the Council wouldn't allow it and he knew it would have broken his Aunt's heart.**

**He waited patiently as his master settled things with the pilot and then they drew their robes about them and walked down the ramp. They saw a man standing outside, surveying something on the building, and a smile grew on Anarion's face.**

"**Uncle Han!" he cried and ran the rest of the way, receiving a large hug form the man before him.**

**Han Solo smiled at his nephew and tousled the boy's hair. "You've certainly grown since I last saw you, what have they been feeding you, Kid?" he asked, his eyes grinning roughishly.**

**Anarion laughed and returned his Uncle's smile. "Only the best for a Jedi," he returned. "Where's Aunt Leia?"**

**Han's smile grew. "She's in the sitting room with a guest. Another senator...all politics, I'd stay far away if you know what's good for you, Kid."**

**Siel-own laughed as he joined them. "Unfortunately, that's exactly why we've come." He placed a hand on hid padawan's shoulder and his eyes darkened visibly. "It's time, Han."**

**Han's dark eyes glimmered as his smile faded into a frown. "Leia's idea?" he asked, and Siel-own nodded.**

**Anarion looked between the two, wondering what had changed their mood so quickly. "Well, better get on with it then..." he said.**

**Han smiled weakly and nodded. "Come on, I'll show you in," he acquiesced, and turned, leading the two Jedi into the house.**

**They could hear voices coming from the Solo's finest sitting room, two women. Anarion recognized his Aunt's right away, but the other he couldn't place. It sounded familiar...**

"**Leia, they're here," Han said softly, knocking on the door and then opening it.**

"**Send them in, Han..." he heard Leia say, and her voice sounded heavy.**

**Siel-own entered the room, followed closely by Anarion. The two bowed slightly to his Aunt, and then Anarion's eyes went to the other person in the room. She was a young girl, probably around his age. Her dark auburn hair was twisted into a silver headpiece and her blue green eyes stared back at him, as if she were analyzing the person before her.**

"**Master Jedi, I believe you know Senator Risal?" Leia said softly and Siel-own bowed his head to the young girl.**

"**I do, though it has been a long time since I have seen her...You were a small child when we last met..." he smiled graciously.**

"**How are you, Master Darklighter?" she asked, rising to her feet, a faint blush painting her cheeks at his memory. "Indeed, but it has been awhile since I found need of hiding behind my father's robes..." she smiled.**

"**Senator, may I introduce my padawan, Anarion Skywalker."**

**Anarion saw the girl's eyes darken at the name and he fought the heat that rose in his face. He would not be ashamed of his family. After all, Leia was a Skywalker as well, and she never let anyone shame her. He inclined his head to the girl, his eyes hardened.**

"**Pleased to meet you, my lady," he said softly.**

**Leia motioned for them to sit, and Anarion saw her give a fleeting look to Han before he shut the door again, leaving the four of them alone in the room.**

**

* * *

Lalaith listened patiently to her friend, but she couldn't contain her eagerness when she heard the rumbles of a ships engine. She tried to keep herself composed when she could hear the sound of voices headed towards the room and then when Han, Leia's husband, knocked on the door and announced the arrival of the other guests. She stared in surprise as two Jedi entered the room. What were they doing here?**

**She stood as Siel-own addressed her. She had seen him a few times, mostly in her childhood...visiting her father and watching with eager eyes as they almost always fell into deep discussion about something. The other regarded her with curiosity. He was a young padawan, around 20, but his eyes caught her attention. The same blue green as her own, and the same that continued to haunt her in her dreams.**

**When Siel-own introduced him as Anarion Skywalker, her heart froze. This was Luke Skywalker's son...Leia's nephew. He saw her stiffen and seemed to take it as an insult, his voice was cool and icy as he addressed her.**

**The two Jedi sat down at the table and Lalaith retook her seat, uncomfortable in the present company. Why had Leia brought them here?**

"**How are you, Master Siel-own? It's been a long time...and I see you've taken good care of my nephew!" she said, her voice softening as she looked at the young man.**

**A smile turned his lips and he reached over and took her hand. "It's good to see you again, Aunt Leia."**

**Siel-own smiled, but a darkness continued to dominate his features. "He keeps me on my toes, Senator, but he's a wonder...as powerful as his family dictates."**

**A silence fell at those words and Lalaith shifted uneasily. "Senator, perhaps I should be going. You should catch up with your family. I can visit another day..." she stood, but Leia motioned for her to stay.**

"**No, my dear, you're here for a reason..." Leia said softly, her voice dropping. "It's time you knew the truth, both of you..."**

**Siel-own lowered his eyes, looking darkly at his hands, and Leia played absently with the glass before her.**

**Lalaith looked in disbelief from one to the other, then finally her eyes met Anarion's and a sudden pain ran through her. She gasped and fell back as the little boy's scream echoed through her mind again and she felt the unseen force pulling at her with cold fingers.**

"**Lalaith!" a voice called and she felt strong arms supporting her, but the chill continued to sweep through her.**

**A dark shape passed before her eyes and calm settled over her again, but the cold crept back into the far reaches of her soul. Her eyes fluttered and she found Leia and Siel-own bent over her. She looked up and saw Anarion's concerned eyes looking back at her.**

"**She'll be alright," Siel-own sighed and returned to his seat. "It was only a vision."**

**Leia sat back as well, not looking quite as confident as Siel-own, but trusting the Jedi's judgement.**

**Anarion helped Lalaith sit up and then moved back to his stony position beside his Master.**

**Lalaith shifted her dress around her, trying once more to put on her now broken facade as a dignitary. Her eyes swept the three others in the room as her pale features hardened. "What is going on?" she demanded, the senator in her now coming into sharp focus.**

**Anarion seemed to be lost as well, for his piercing eyes were fixed on his master and aunt. "You bring two complete strangers to a meeting and tell us that you have something important to tell us...and then we find out that this...senator...has visions...does even the Senate employ Jedi now?" he scoffed, his voice sneering as Lalaith turned a hurt glare to him.**

**Leia's dark eyes flashed. "Anarion, there are many out in this galaxy that have Jedi senses...perhaps not matching your own...but just because they do not attend an academy does not make them any less then you...even powerful Jedi who have been trained by the finest masters fall sway to dark powers..." she returned, the memory of Luke coming to mind, and by the dark cloud that came over Anarion, she knew that he too was thinking of his father.**

"**Never the less, he is right, Leia...they need to know..." Siel-own sighed, his voice heavy. "You are not strangers, young ones...you have meet many times before...but you were very young...so very small..." his voice faded, as if lost in some fair memory.**

**Leia looked over at him, then sighed visibly. "And there are so many reasons why this has not been explained to you before now..." she added. "Anarion, Lalaith, you are both dear to me...I would see no harm befall you...but there are forces at work, even now, that would wish to see you harm..."**

**Anarion stood, his dark robes swirling around him. "Tell us, Aunt...what is this about...I am in danger at all times simply because the Skywalker legacy gives me that...but who is this Senator that she would be in danger...only a cushion would endanger her..."**

**Lalaith stood as well, her eyes flashing as she regarded the young Jedi. "You know not of what you speak, young sir...I have seen much more in my years then you could dream...and accomplished far more then you could ever..."**

"**A senator? Accomplish more then a Jedi? You think highly of yourself, my lady..." he returned.**

"**As well I should, when in the presence of such a man...son of Luke Skywalker, traitor to the Republic he swore to serve..." she spat, her small frame shaking with anger.**

"**Enough!" Leia demanded, standing and slamming her fists into the table, her normal baby doll face scarlet. "I have seen enough bickering between people to last me a life time, that I do not need to see you two doing it...do you not understand what is happening? My brother..." she paused, swallowing the words. "Luke and Mara are powerful...they will stop at nothing to have those powerful join them or destroyed..." She sank into her chair, weak and pale.**

**Anarion immediately was at her side, and Lalaith kneeled down, taking the other woman's hand.**

"**I'm sorry, Aunt Leia...I didn't mean to upset you..." he apologized.**

**Lalaith nodded an agreement, her blue-green eyes fearful. "Please, Senator...drink this..." she pleaded, handing Leia a glass of water. **

"**I'm fine...just seeing the two of you fighting..." she replied, resuming her seat with the dignity only she could muster.**

"**Leia..." Han's voice came from the outer room. "The Chancellor has called for you...two emissaries are here...from the Empire's Alliance..." he spoke softly, his dark eyes blackening over the news.**

**Siel-own's face drained of color as he helped Leia to stand. **

"**Tell the Chancellor that I will meet him in a moment..." she replied wearily, and began towards the door.**

"**I shall accompany you, my lady...these emissaries...you will need assistance..." Siel-own added, taking her arm.**

"**I'm going too..." Anarion spoke up, standing to join them.**

"**No! Anarion, you must not...you are not ready for this...stay here and guard your...watch over the Senator...talk...it may do both of you some good..." the Jedi Master returned. **

"**But if I am to take the tests...what better way to prove myself?" he pleaded, and Lalaith nodded.**

"**If I am to be a great a senator as you wish, Leia, I must learn...please, take us with you..."**

**Leia and Siel-own exchanged glances, both seeming not to know how to respond to the two before them. **

"**They must learn sometime..." Siel-own spoke softly.**

**Leia nodded slowly, turning to the two youths. "Be careful...these two have come to Courascant before...and they are not to be taken lightly...let me do the talking...stay back...be alert...both of you..."**

**With the warning given, she continued forward, knowing what lay ahead of them; and fearful of the outcome.**


	3. Fateful Moments

**_Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm going full force on this thing lately...anyways, as usually, I claim my characters...and the rest belong to George Lucas and the many other authors who have brought this galaxy to life...only 55 more days until the final chapter of the movies!_**

**_And as usual, please read and review... :) Enjoy!_**

****

**Chapter 3**

**The guards shifted uneasily in the Chancellor's chambers, the two dark figures in the middle of the room only adding to their discomfort. Rumor had it that they were from the Imperial Alliance, and had come to strike a bargain with the Republic...a treaty that may finally bring peace to the remains of the Empire and the new Galactic Republic. Despite the hope of their arrival, these two radiated an aura that gave all in the room a certain sense of impending dread.**

**The Chancellor himself was seated behind his desk, his long robes situated about him and his greying hair outlining a pale face. He had summoned Leia Organa-Solo to his chambers. _Hopefully it will only make things easier..._he thought, studying the two figures outlined in black robes.**

**He didn't have a chance to ask them as to the manner of their dress, since the door to his office opened and an alien secretary announced the arrival of Leia. He stepped aside, allowing the Senator to sweep into the room, her head held high, though surprise appeared in the Chancellor's aged face when three others followed her. A Jedi Master, a padawan, and...his mouth gaped at the sight of the young senator from Risal.**

**Leia turned, ignoring the two before the Chancellor as she bowed slightly and turned to her guests. "Chancellor, may I introduce to you Jedi Master Siel-own Darklighter, and his padawan, Anarion. And I believe you know Senator Lalaith Risal...they were with me when you called and asked to accompany me. I hope that causes no problems..." she said, her voice laced with authority and daring.**

"**Indeed not, we also welcome the thought of others learning how diplomacy works in our galaxy..." one of the cloaked figures spoke, and then pulled away the dark hood, revealing bright blue eyes and greying blond hair. "It's been a long time, my dear sister...tell me, how is Han? The children?" he asked, mockery evident in his voice.**

**Leia's body stiffened at the questions and she turned cold brown eyes to the speaker. "Fairing well, Luke...though it is a surprise to see you here...what manner of errand has the Emperor sent you on this time?"**

"**You know very well why we are here...Senator," the other figure spoke, her voice icy and harsh. "We've come to see our family..."**

* * *

**Lalaith followed close beside the Senator, flanked by the two Jedi. When they reached the Chancellor's chambers, Leia turned, the strain in her face evident. **

"**Lalaith, stay back with Anarion...do not speak...either of you...do not even look at the people inside...I know this is hard to understand, and I promise it will be explained in time...but for now you must trust me...and Siel-own..." her eyes raised to the Jedi Master's and he nodded, taking the place by Leia's side, forcing Lalaith and Anarion to stand behind them.**

**Despite her facade of stateliness, Lalaith swallowed hard, her fear and apprehension getting the better of her. She began to even wonder why she had asked to come along. Anarion must have noticed her discomfort, because he took her hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze and she felt a warmth spread through her. As if having him there beside her would ward away any danger or evil that waited behind the doors. He looked down at her, his face serious and his eyes turning like a storm tossed sea. **

**The doors opened and the four were ushered in, and Lalaith nearly drew back at the iciness pervading the room. She quickly found its source in the two darkly cloaked figures standing near the large desk. Anarion tensed as well, keeping her hand in his as they stayed behind Leia and Siel-own. **

**He started as Leia introduced them, leaving his last name unspoken. Confusion spread through his mind, until he looked up to see who was speaking, and froze. Leia had done it on purpose. These two intruders were after something, and Leia saw fit to keep his identity hidden.**

**When his eyes met the other man's, realization flooded through him. Luke Skywalker...his father. He was not as Anarion had imagined in so many childhood dreams. Where he had pictured a kind, loving, and warm father, he found instead a cold, almost lifeless gaze, though something in his icy blue eyes sparked of life...almost a lust...after the very power they sought to control and wield. His gaze traveled to the other, a woman, slightly shorter then Luke, with fiery red hair and green eyes, that looked much like a cat about to pounce. _Mara Jade...my mother..._he thought quietly. **

**Something in his senses must have betrayed his thoughts, for Lalaith gave his hand a slight squeeze, returning the gesture of comfort he had sought to give her just moments before. He glanced at her, noticing that her eyes were fixed upon the two strangers as well.**

**_Whatever happens...you must protect her..._he found himself thinking, rejecting the absurdity that he had just met her. Something about her...it was almost as if he was protecting himself. His hand reached down, lightly touching the cold metal of the lightsaber handle at his side. _Protect her at all costs..._**

**

* * *

**

**Luke grinned, a half hearted and almost sadistic shadow of the former smile he had once shared with his sister. She was hiding something, he could see it in her gaze...the way she held herself so grandly and withdrawn. Something in her...if only he could penetrate her thoughts. A sharp thrust back into darkness greeted his attempts at probing her mind, and a wicked grin crossed his face.**

"**I see you haven't forgotten your lessons, Leia..." he teased.**

**She looked at him, her gaze one of hurt and anger. "I was taught well...by a great Jedi...a powerful and wise man...whom I once knew...and loved."**

**Mara laughed wryly. "And you show this love, how? By denouncing him in his hour of need...of stealing our children and hiding them from us?" she attacked, her green eyes boring into Leia's brown ones.**

"**I tried...tried to talk with him...even you, Mara...you left your children and we did what was best...hid them from the clutches of the Emperor...they deserved better...they deserve to know their real parents. Not the shadows that stand before me now."**

**The Chancellor cleared his throat, standing and offering a half smile. "Well, now that we've all been introduced...we should get on with the business that brought us here." He ushered the group of people into chairs facing one another and smiled, trying to keep the peace.**

"**The emissaries of the Imperial Alliance have come on an offer of peace...they wish to allow the Republic to function in harmony and un-hindered by them if we will accord them the same privilege on the worlds still under Imperial control. They ask only one other thing for this agreement to be fulfilled..." he trailed off, looking hesitantly at Leia.**

**Siel-own answered before she could, his dark blue eyes calm. "And what other bargain does the Empire wish to strike with us? Is not peace and harmony enough to satisfy the Emperor's lust of power?" he asked and Luke's eyes flashed.**

"**Be careful, Master Jedi...you insult one who trained you..."**

**Siel-own's steady gaze fell on the older man across from him, holding it. "And as Senator Organa-Solo said, I respect that man...though he has been dead to me for many years..."**

**Anarion shifted, anger beginning to build in him. Why were they condemning his parents? Why weren't they trying to bring them back? Lalaith gripped his hand tighter and he relaxed, though his senses remained fixed on the conversation. So absorbed in his concentration, he didn't notice that Mara and Lalaith had not broken eye contact since the conversation began, nor the effect it was having on the young senator.**

**Mara broke away to look at Luke, her gaze speaking a thousand words in the moment of silence. He turned, his eyes sweeping over the two young people standing behind Leia and Siel-own and a small smile grew in his features.**

"**We ask only a small thing...something of little importance to the Republic..." he paused, letting his words sink in. "We ask only that you return our children to us...and the Empire shall leave the Republic in peace."**

**Leia stood abruptly, anger clouding her dark eyes. "Never! You're children would not willingly go with you, nor would I let them...They are on their own paths, Luke...you shall let them be!"**

"**Now, Senator...they have made a good bargain...after all, two children for the peace and harmony of the whole galaxy?" the Chancellor broke in, his voice calming.**

**Leia turned on him, venom in her eyes. "I will not give the Skywalker children into the hands of the Empire...I would die before I saw it happen!"**

"**Why don't we ask them? See what their decision is, Leia? After all, they would be nearly adults now..." Luke continued. "Let them make the decision as to their future..."**

"**You would twist their minds...you would corrupt what we have instilled in them from their birth...I will not allow you to do that!"**

"**Would you deny them the only chance they may get to be with their true parents?" Mara interjected, her voice almost sorrowful, as she once again locked eyes with Lalaith. "Would you deny this mother of what she so dearly wants?"**

**Siel-own shook his head. "They are not for you to have...you left them behind...it has been up to Leia to find homes for them and help raise them..."**

**Luke stood, his blue eyes cool and calculating. "Who are these remarkable young ones that you bring them to sit in on such a meeting?" he asked, changing topics with ease.**

**Siel-own glared at him. "Leia told you, this is Senator Lalaith Risal from Cecilian, and the other is my padawan learner, Anarion."**

**Luke nodded, walking back towards the two. "Anarion...you have your own padawan now, Siel-own? Shall we see if the Council is still training their students well?" he circled round to the two, and Anarion pushed Lalaith behind him. **

**Luke drew his lightsaber, quick as lightning, bringing it to bear down at the young man. Anarion sensed it a moment before and drew his own weapon, blocking inches from his face. Luke's grin grew wider. "Do you have a last name, Anarion? Or do all Jedi drop them now?" he asked pointedly.**

**Anarion's eyes flickered momentarily. Leia and Siel-own were doing nothing to save his parents...perhaps if he could talk to them...show them how much their son loved them...there was a chance...**

"**Skywalker...I am Anarion Skywalker..." **

**Leia gasped in horror and Siel-own stood, his face stern. "Anarion," the name was enough. Anarion lowered his saber and flicked it off as Luke went back to his seat, his grin never fading.**

"**You were instructed to watch the Senator and stay quiet...you disobeyed a direct command..." Siel-own scolded, his dark blue eyes filled with anger, though it did a poor job of masking his concern.**

"**You are doing nothing...they came here looking for peace and you won't even let me have the chance to make my own decisions!" Anarion responded, knowing he was in trouble, but allowing the heat of the moment to fuel his indignation.**

"**Anarion...this is not the time..." Siel-own warned.**

"**No, Master...you lied to me...who is this other they're talking about? I have a sibling? Why have you never told me?" Anarion demanded.**

"**Because they think you are weak...that is how the Jedi work...they tell you only what is in their best interests for you to know..." Mara spoke softly.**

**Lalaith backed away from Anarion, disbelief in her face. It couldn't be...it wasn't possible. She halted when she felt Leia's hand on her arm. She looked down to see the Senator's dark brown eyes pleading with her to stay out of the mess.**

"**Anarion, we will discuss this later..."**

"**No! Why won't you even try!" Anarion's blue-green eyes sparkled with tears as his voice rose. "You won't even try to bring them back!"**

**Siel-own stood speechless before his padawan, not sure of how to counter his accusations. "Anarion, it is difficult..."**

"**Yes, my son, it is very difficult...you see the Council wants you to help them destroy us...to rid the galaxy of the Sith once and for all...when all we want is peace...you could help us, Anarion...help us to bring the Empire and Republic together..." Luke spoke, his greedy voice enticing towards his son and his blue eyes calm.**

**Anarion looked between them. He could help...he was powerful...why could he not assist in bringing peace and order to the galaxy...after all, weren't the Jedi supposed to be guardians of peace and justice?**

**He wavered for a moment, before facing his Master once more. "I still have much to ask you...but I wish to question the Council..." He turned to Luke and Mara. "Give me time to find the answers to my questions...then Aunt Leia and I will have an answer to your proposal..." he stated, and before anyone could object or agree, he had swept from the room, his mind a blur of thoughts.**

**Lalaith followed after him, finally stopping when she found him sitting hunched on a bench outside the Senate's Great Hall. **

"**Anarion?" she asked tentatively, before settling next to him. "Are you alright?" **

**He looked up at her, his blue green eyes red, but no tears trailed down his face. "What am I supposed to do? I don't understand what they wish for me to do!" he returned, his voice strained. "I haven't ever seen my parents before this day...and now they want me to go with them as a peace offering to the Empire? And I have some sibling that I never knew about?" He buried his head in his hands, despair clouding his mind.**

**Lalaith reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, her own gaze soft and understanding. "I haven't ever seen my parents either...the Risals adopted me when I was very young..." she consoled. "Everything seems confusing now...but give it time and it will be clearer...decisions are always harder to make in the heat of the moment..."**

**He looked over at her, a sly twinkle in his eyes. "Is that what they teach you in senator school?" he asked teasingly.**

**Lalaith giggled. "No, that's what my father used to say when I was fighting with my sister...do they teach you how to yell at your mentors in Jedi academy?" she returned and his face darkened.**

"**I was wrong to say such things to Master Darklighter...he has been a good friend and patient teacher...I shouldn't have said what I did...it just was so..."**

"**I know..." Lalaith whispered, her gaze meeting his. "I know."**

* * *

**Luke regarded Leia slowly as the two young adults left the council room. "They are passionate...both of them...so full of life...Do you remember when we had that, Leia? The thought that tomorrow would always be there and that we were completely invincible?"**

**Leia glared at him, her lips pursed.**

"**Nothing in the world could touch us...life was so simple..." he mused, seemingly unaware of her silence. "He is strong...and powerful...you have taught him well, Siel-own..." he complimented, though only received a glare from the Jedi Master in response. "He will be a gifted pupil."**

"**He will not be your pupil...nor your Master's pupil..." Siel-own growled. "He is to take the tests...he will become a Jedi...and serve the galaxy the way we were intended to."**

**Luke grinned silently. "He will indeed serve the galaxy...and will be powerful...one of the most powerful of Jedi...as he is destined to."**

"**You cannot have him, Luke...he belongs to the Republic and the Jedi Order...you abandoned that...you will not steal him away as well..." Leia replied.**

"**What about that young senator?" Mara questioned. "What does she have to do with this meeting? Why did you see fit for her to come?"**

**Leia paused, trying to gather her thoughts together. "She is a friend of mine...a pupil...I have instructed her since she was young...She happened to be visiting with me when the Chancellor called and asked to come along...to learn more of diplomacy...and out of a bit of curiosity, I imagine," she returned, looking up at Mara, her gaze steely.**

**Luke turned to Mara, his eyes stormy. "We shall retire, Your Grace," he said softly, taking Mara's hand as they bowed slightly to the Chancellor. "If you have need of us..." he looked pointedly at Leia before exiting the room.**

**As they left, Leia turned a deathly gaze on the Chancellor. "You orchestrated this...you knew they would be with me..."**

**The Chancellor raised his hands in defense. "Now, Senator...I only wished to present you with the option...I had no idea you had their son with you..."**

"**I will not allow Anarion or his twin to be taken by the Empire..." she returned, her eyes flashing violently.**

"**Senator, if it will grant us the peace we have been seeking for so long...can you not see the sacrifice of these two will be well appreciated? You saw the boy, he wishes to serve his government..."**

"**No!" Leia cried. "He will not go!" Her gaze flicked to Siel-own momentarily. "The Council will never allow it...and he must heed their word..." She stood, turning to leave, then looked back. "And you think that handing over the Skywalker children will result in peace?" she laughed derisively. "Dear Chancellor, my family is the most powerful of Jedi families known in the galaxy...do you not think that children of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade will not have some form of power? If you hand them to the Emperor, yes, Chancellor...you will have peace...until he has molded them into his puppets. Then the Republic will be only a memory...and everything we have fought and died for..." she trailed off, leaving the Chancellor in thought as her and Siel-own departed.**


	4. Mission of our Own

**_Disclaimer: Another update...whew...this is getting tiring...don't expect this all the time...I just happen to be on break which is where I'm getting all my time. Thank you so much to those of you have reviewed! It means so much to me! Seriously...I was like jumping up and down when I get them...ahem, anyways...hope you enjoy this...hopefully more later!_**

**Chapter 4**

**Anarion shifted uneasily next to his Master. It had been two days since his confrontation in the Chancellor's chambers, and Siel-own had not brought up his outburst, or his lack of control. Anarion was partially grateful and a bit fearful...perhaps his Master intended to bring it up before the Council...in that case, Anarion doubted he would be allowed to face his trials.**

**Siel-own glanced at his padawan, his face grave. "Relax...you'll do fine. Just be honest...and do your best."**

**Anarion looked over at him, momentarily touching the padawan braid on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Master...for my behavior the other day...I was upset and let my emotions get the better of me...I was wrong. You have been a great mentor...I did not mean to disrespect you..."**

**Siel-own turned his dark blue eyes to his padawan and offered him a small smile. "I am not angry with you, Anarion. I understand you were frustrated...but we must learn to control such emotion...remember, anger leads to the darkside...you must harness your feelings..." He paused for a moment. "And it has been an honor to train you...and like I said, you will do fine...stop worrying."**

**Silence fell over them as the lift stopped and opened, revealing the long marble hallway leading to the great doors of the Jedi Council chambers. Anarion took a deep breath. He had been down this way many times before, but for some reason this time the towering pillars and carved statues of past Jedi seemed more ominous. Siel-own walked determinedly, his dark robes swishing about his feet, unaware of his padawan's apprehension.**

**The doors opened, and Anarion took his last deep breath as he and his Master walked before the Council. **

**The group were made up of many different Jedi, ranging from human to alien...all trained by Luke Skywalker in his temple on Yavin 4. Since his fall to the darkside and destruction of the school, they had moved to Courascant and rebuilt the ancient Temple. Anarion had imagined as a child that the spirits of his own grandfather, Anakin, among the other greats still walked amid the halls, watching over the young Jedi in training. **

"**Master Tel'amir, the dispute in the Outer Rim planets is resolved...though it took a bit more time then anticipated." Siel-own said quietly, addressing all the Jedi in the room. "And while Anarion has been a wonderful padawan, it is time he took the trials..." he added.**

**Kyp Durron leaned forward, his eyes studying the two Jedi before him. "You believe you are ready to face the trials, young Skywalker?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing through the padawan.**

**Anarion drew in a breath, trying to look more confidant. "Yes, Master..."**

**The looks on their faces said it all. Anarion would not be facing his trials...not now, or anytime in the near future. His family's shadow hung to deeply over him. The legacy that his father and grandfather had left him was one of mistrust and betrayal.**

"**He has proven himself time and time again, Master Durron...I believe that he is ready...I wouldn't have brought him here if I thought he couldn't handle it..." Siel-own spoke into the darkness, his voice determined.**

**Anarion smiled secretly. The sound of his Master's faith gave him a replenished boost of self esteem and he stood taller.**

**Master Tel'amir nodded his large bulbous head, his wide brown eyes looking past the Master to his padawan. "If ready to face the trials, he is...then we shall give him his test..." he spoke slowly. **

**Siel-own looked up in confusion. Normally a padawan underwent several tests by the Council, both physical and mental to prove they were ready to be handed the rank of Jedi Knight. Why did they speak so gravely about one test?**

**Master Durron looked between the other members and gave a small nod. "You are to accompany Senator Risal on a mission to Dantooine..."**

**Anarion's eyes widened. "Master, that system is under the control of the Imperial Alliance...why would the Senator be going there?"**

**Kyp gave the padawan a look of slight annoyance at the interruption. "We are sending her there...you are to accompany her...protect her...make sure her mission is not in vain..."**

**Anarion nodded. He'd been on many missions like this before. He couldn't even remember the amount of times him and Siel-own had been sent to watch over this or that diplomat or mission.**

"**Your Master will not be accompanying you..." the soft voice of Master Cira de'Beaux cut into his thoughts, her watery eyes sad.**

"**What?" Anarion asked. "How am I to sneak a Republic Senator into a system held by the Empire unnoticed without help?"**

"**She knows what to do...you only must protect herself and yourself from the danger that will await you..."**

"**Masters..." Anarion trailed off, his voice growing softer. "If it is alright, I'd like to ask some questions of the Council..."**

"**You wish to know the answers behind your outburst in the Chancellor's chambers?" Master Tel'amir asked, his gaze piercing.**

**Anarion met his glance and nodded.**

"**Ask, young padawan, and we will tell you what you need to know."**

**Anarion shifted uneasily, now feeling the weight of the entire council upon him. "The emissaries...my parents...you have done nothing to bring them back...why? Can they not be brought back to the good side?"**

**A collective sigh spread through the room, and it was the soothing strains of Cira's voice that answered. "There are many things we do not understand, Anarion...sometimes we must let go...for if we hold on too tight, things will only slip from us faster..."**

"**But they are your leaders...most of you were trained by my father! Will you do nothing to help them?"**

"**They are under the control of the Emperor now...we cannot change that...they must make the decision to come back..." Kyp Durron added solemnly.**

"**But you are doing nothing!" Anarion cried, feeling the heat rising in him again. Siel-own put a hand on his padawan's shoulder and he calmed slightly.**

"**I want to help them..."**

"**You cannot...you are not strong enough to battle both Luke and Mara and the Emperor...you would be destroyed..."**

**Anarion nodded, not fully believing them, but accepting the reasons for the moment. "They said something else...something that my family and you have kept hidden...do I have a sibling...a twin?" he asked, looking up with pleading eyes at the Council members.**

**Silence fell over the chamber, then Siel-own's voice broke through.**

"**Yes, Anarion...there is another..."**

**Anarion bit his lower lip, anger once again springing into his eyes. "Thank you, Masters...I shall return when my test is complete..." he said curtly, bowing and exiting the chamber.**

**He strode back down the marble hallway, his dark robes billowing behind him, and his blue-green eyes sparkling like the sea during a storm.**

* * *

"**He is not ready...not ready for such a trial..." Kyp shook his head is despair.**

"**He deserves to know the truth...which has been kept from him and his twin for too long..." Siel-own returned.**

**The Council members looked up at the defiant Master. "Judge him ready, do you, Siel-own?" Tel'amir asked, his voice questioning.**

"**I believe he is ready to know the truth, yes...and ready for his trials. He has been faithful to his studies and deserves the chance to prove himself."**

"**It was a mistake to train the lad...he is too much like his father...this mission, while the only way...may be his grandest moment...or may be his downfall..."**

* * *

**Lalaith hurried through her apartments, hastily pulling clothes and folding them. She had sent Cerde away, wanting to be alone, seeking peace in her solitude. Ever since the meeting with the two ambassadors from the Empire, she had been in emotional and mental upheaval. And though no one else could see it through her Senatorial mask, she felt it creeping in on her.**

**The door sounded and she sighed. "I asked to be left at peace for the afternoon...whatever it is...please let it wait..." she pleaded, not even looking into the sitting room.**

**A dark robed figure entered her bedroom and she gasped in surprise. "Anarion! What are you doing here?"**

**Anarion pulled back his hood, revealing his short reddish-blonde hair and stormy blue-green eyes. "I have been sent to watch over you, m'lady. The Council has ordered me to accompany you on your mission," he said simply.**

**Lalaith sighed. "Where is your Master? Is he not coming with you?"**

**Anarion walked to the window, looking out over the city of Courascant. "He is not...I have been sent alone..."**

**She looked up at the edge in his voice, placing the last carefully folded dress in the case. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"**

**Anarion's gaze didn't waver as he watched the different speeders race through the skies. "I am not in the Council's good graces..." he replied simply.**

**Lalaith stopped her packing and walked over to him, her eyes and expression soft as she laid a hand on his arm. "Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad. We all make mistakes...our mentors know this...its how we grow...and learn."**

**Anarion looked down at her, noticing for the first time the similarity in their features. Her reddish hair was set aflame by the setting sun and her deep blue-green eyes seemed more compassionate then they had a few days previous. Faint freckles of childhood still adorned her nose and cheeks, but her posture and bearing all lent itself to her status as a Senator of the Galactic Republic.**

"**Do you miss your family when you're here?" he asked quietly.**

**Lalaith sighed, a small smile softening her face. "Sometimes...I haven't been at home a lot since I was about fourteen or so...it doesn't seem as strange anymore to be away from them." She sighed. "The Risals, they're my adoptive family...maybe that's why I don't have a strong a connection as most people..." she offered.**

**Anarion nodded. "You had said that before...after the Chancellor's meeting...but I guess I was so wrapped up in my own emotion I didn't hear you..." He sighed and looked back out the window. "I wish I could've known my parents...even if they are as bad as everyone thinks...they're still my parents..." **

**Lalaith turned back to her packing, offering him a small smile. "We all long for our family...sometimes I wonder what my real parents are like...if I have any brothers or sisters out there...but then I remember that there's many others less fortunate then me...at least I had a loving home to grow up in."**

**Anarion looked over at her. "Master Darklighter is my only real family, I guess...I mean, I've been with him since I was around eleven...when padawans are chosen. I remember we were all showing off, because we knew the Masters were coming...being stupid really...no one wanted to take me as their apprentice...until Siel-own showed up...he saw past the family name and decided to train me...I owe him everything."**

"**It sounds like he has great faith in you...especially to let you go out on your own like this..."**

**Anarion nodded silently, his thoughts returning to the Council meeting and how much he would have to do to prove to his Master, the Jedi, and most of all, himself, that he was able to surpass his family's legacy of darkness.**

"**Something else troubling you?" Lalaith asked, pulling him from his reverie.**

**Anarion looked at her strangely for a moment, wondering how she could be so intuitive to his feelings. _Like she's Force sensitive herself_, he thought, and the memory of her vision in Leia's home returned. **

"**I'm alright, just thinking..." he replied simply.**

"**Well, I supposed we'll have to get used to each others moods and personalities rather quickly..." she returned, her voice strained.**

"**You find it hard to travel with a Jedi, my lady?" Anarion questioned, a sly smirk on his face.**

"**A padawan...and no, I have no problems with Jedi...you just seem to have a problem with senators. And I don't like the idea of having someone guarding me...this mission is no more dangerous then any other...and I really think..."**

"**Excuse me, my lady..."**

"**Lalaith... 'my lady' sounds so formal..."**

"**Alright, Lalaith...the Council assigned me to you for a reason...they must think that there is some danger in this mission. And besides, you have no worry that I will bother you at all...Jedi are masters of stealth and protectorship, you won't even know I'm around..." he returned curtly.**

"**All the better...the last thing the Republic needs is some green eared padawan Jedi messing up its diplomatic missions..."**

**Anarion glared at her, but bit back an angry reply. He turned back to the view, rather, trying to get his mind off the irritating Senator a few feet away from him and how he'd love to try out a few Force tricks on her.**

"**My lady, the transport is ready...and the Chancellor and Jedi Master have arrived to escort you to the platform..." a guard spoke quietly, leaving as quickly as he came.**

**Lalaith lifted the case, struggling slightly under its weight, before Anarion came over and took it from her.**

"**Thank you," she managed softly, leading the way out the door.**

"**Always glad to be of service, my lady."**

* * *

"**Anarion, be mindful of everything around you...don't get caught up in the politics...seek the Force..." Siel-own spoke earnestly, his blue eyes serious as he talked with his padawan.**

"**Don't worry, Master...I learned from the best..." Anarion returned, giving him a light hearted smile.**

**Siel-own half grinned, his face still solemn. "The Senator's safety lies in your hands, Anarion...and there is much danger where you are headed. Dantooine is crawling with agents of the Empire."**

"**Yes, but the two most dangerous of those agents are here under your eyes, Master."**

**Siel-own shifted uneasily.**

"**Master?"**

"**Anarion, your parents left yesterday...supposedly returning to the Emperor...you must be on guard. They may try and seek you out...the Senator is of great importance to the Republic...she is one of the only ones trying to bring more star systems into the Alliance. You must always be with her...do not let her out of your sight...Anarion!"**

**Anarion looked back at his Master, his thoughts suddenly pulled from their wandering.**

"**I know you want to help your parents...but do not do so alone...you are not ready for such a trial. Report back to me before doing anything."**

"**Yes, Master," Anarion replied quietly, picking up their luggage. "Ready, my lady?" he asked, turning to where the Senator stood talking with the Chancellor.**

**Lalaith nodded. **

"**Be careful, Senator," the Chancellor gave her a small hug, his eyes worried.**

"**Don't worry, Chancellor...I have been on many missions before. And this time they've given me a Jedi..." she returned, smiling.**

"**You will be well protected..." Siel-own smiled, placing on hand on Lalaith's shoulder. "I leave you in good hands."**

"**Thank you, Master Jedi. Tell Senator Organa-Solo that I will take good care of her nephew...and that we shall return soon."**

"**May the Force be with you."**

**Anarion exchanged one last glance with his master before turning and leading Lalaith onto the transport.**

* * *

"**You return successful?" the Emperor's voice rang through the hollow chambers of his throne room on Celest.**

**Luke Skywalker raised icy blue eyes to his Master. "No, my lord. My sister and the Jedi Council would not negotiate...and they continue to keep hidden the identity of our other child."**

"**We have a suspicion though, Master...a young senator from Cecilian...she was present with Leia and her Jedi when we met with them," Mara added, glancing at her husband. "We have news that they have sent our son with her on a mission to the Outer systems in an attempt to bring them over to the Republic."**

"**Good, good," Palpatine cackled softly. "You will seek them out and then bring them here...I'm sure you have some...catching up to do..."**

**Luke and Mara bowed, then turned, exiting the chambers.**

"**You really believe that scrawny child was our daughter?" Luke asked pointedly, his gaze turning to the woman beside him.**

"**Did you not see the resemblance? And your sister was very protective of her...I am almost sure that she is..." Her voice trailed off momentarily. "I wanted them to return with us..."**

"**Do no let emotion cloud your vision, my dear...we have a job to do...once that is complete, you will have the family you desire..." Luke returned, taking her into his arms in a fierce hug. "You need only to be patient."**

"**I have waited fifteen years for this!" Mara cried. "I gave my children up to serve our master...I wasn't there to see them grow...and now I have to gain back those lost times on the whim of a deranged old man?"**

**Luke hushed her, placing a hand over her mouth. "Shh, he has spies everywhere...even watching us...patience, my love...you will have your revenge and family back soon enough...and then we will take what has rightfully belonged to us all along."**

**Mara's eyes glittered eagerly, as she intertwined her fingers with his. The years had done nothing to shake his love or her resolve, she mused. They may look older, but deep down her and Luke had retained the passion and discipline that had brought them through the worst of times.**

"**The Skywalker family is meant to bring order to the galaxy, and once our children and my sister see that..." Luke looked down at her, his face set with an icy determination. "We will have the power to set things right."**

****

**_Ha ha...here's your chance...let me know what you think...please review!_**


	5. The Council's Chance

**_Another day, another chapter...here goes...this one was a tricky one to write and you may see a few scenes creeping up that seem familiar...cause they are! I hope you enjoy...once again...I own only my characters...the rest belong to GL...though had I thought of this back then...I could be the millionaire now...sigh...oh well...enjoy!_**

**C****hapter 5**

"_**Come, my son, join us...and together we shall bring peace and order to the galaxy..."**_

_**Luke's blue eyes glittered tauntingly as he held out a gloved hand to his son.**_

_**Anarion blinked. Where was he? A high chamber rose above him, cold and bare, its marble walls and pristine appearance dark. Windows looked out over a vast city, and a raised dais sat at one end, a chair in the middle, though it was empty.**_

"_**Father?" Anarion asked, slightly dazed.**_

"_**Yes, my son...come...we shall restore the Republic to what it is supposed to be. Together we can bring the Empire and Republic into harmony...and rule them as one!"**_

"_**My son, my sweet handsome son..." another voice came into his mind, and Mara Jade-Skywalker stood behind him, her green eyes pleading. "How I wish I could have raised you..."**_

"_**Mother?" Anarion whispered, barely believing his eyes. "Where am I?"**_

_**Mara and Luke seemed not to hear him, as they stepped closer. "Where is your twin? Tell us and then we can reunite...one family...never to be separated again..."**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

"_**Tell us, Anarion..." their voices melded together.**_

"_**Anarion...Anarion..."**_

_**The cold room began fading away and he felt a rush of pain run through him.**_

"_**Anarion...come back...Anarion!"**_

**Anarion sat up straight in his bed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and face.**

"**Anarion, are you alright?" Lalaith asked quietly. She was sitting above him, her hand on his shoulders and her reddish hair in lazy curls around her babyish face. "You were having a nightmare...I thought you wouldn't wake up..."**

**Anarion ran a hand through his short hair, closing his eyes and calling upon the Force to calm his breathing and racing heart. "Jedi don't have nightmares...only visions..."**

**Lalaith looked at him strangely. "What were you seeing? You sounded frightened..."**

**He glanced at her. Concern was evident in her features as she pulled a blanket around her shoulders, staying close to him as if she was worried the object of his dreams would suddenly materialize and come after them.**

"**It was my parents..." he stated simply. "Don't worry...I'm alright."**

**She nodded quickly, but made no move to go back to her bed. "I could never sleep while traveling...something about being in a strange place..."**

**Anarion smiled tiredly. "Every trip I ever took, I was always out ten minutes into the flight...Master Siel-own could never understand it...space travel just makes me sleepy, I guess."**

"**I wish I had your gift...it would make a lot more of these trips easier..." she sighed, crossing her legs and settling into a comfortable position. "I used to have dreams too...strange...always the same..." she whispered.**

**His eyes widened a bit, but he hid it behind mild surprise. "Everyone dreams..."**

"**No, these weren't regular dreams...it was the same one...frightening..." she paused for a moment, as if weighing her words. "The same thing that I saw when I first met you in Senator Organa-Solo's home..." she finished.**

**He sat stunned. "Did you ever tell anyone?" he asked slowly.**

**Lalaith shook her head. "No, I thought they would go away...I thought about asking Leia once...being she has Jedi senses and all...but I never did."**

**Anarion's face grew thoughtful for a moment, and then he took one of her hands. "Let's try something..."**

**She nodded, seemingly happy about the notion of a game.**

"**Close your eyes..." Anarion commanded, and she did so, a small grin on her face. "Now, I want you to clear your mind...push away every thought or worry...completely empty..."**

**She sat for a few moments, her mind a whirlwind. How in the world could she get rid of them all? She started with one, then moved on to another. It took quite awhile and she sensed Anarion's impatience, but merely nodded when she felt her mind was 'clear of all thoughts.'**

"**Good," his voice was tight, and she stifled a giggle. "Now, I want you to imagine the room...where everything is...the tie that binds it all together..." he paused, whether to let her think about that or for dramatic effect, she didn't know.**

"**Now, I want you to think about getting the cup on the boxes over there...don't move...just think about it coming to your hand."**

**Lalaith had to swallow her laughter, but she did as she was told. Imagining the plain cup floating through the air to her awaiting hand. Several moments passed. Nothing.**

**Anarion sighed. "Well, it was worth a try..."**

**Lalaith only heard half his sentence, as a darkness settled over her. Waves of icy pain washed through her, making her serene face contort in agony.**

"**Lalaith?" Anarion asked, worry beginning to cloud his features. "Lalaith, what's wrong?"**

**A high pitched scream echoed through her mind, filling it with the reverberations of complete torture. A laugh followed, low and sadistic. _Never again will you challenge the Emperor or his servants..._a cold voice spoke into the darkness. A pitiful whimpering answered the voice. Lalaith tried to reach for them, to find out what it was she was hearing, but the black nothingness only closed in. **

"**Where are you?" she called, but only the sound of a small cry answered before the darkness overcame her.**

* * *

"**Leia?" Han's worried voice carried through the Courascant home. "Leia?"**

"**I'm here, Han..." her voice came back, strained, from their sitting room.**

**He entered, finding her sitting, cross-legged on the settee, concern lining her features.**

"**The kids are coming back today...they just called in. They have some things to finish at the Jedi Temple before coming here...are you alright?" he asked, sitting down next to her and running a hand over her smooth dark hair.**

"**I just had a terrible feeling...something about Anarion and Lalaith...I'm afraid for them, Han. I'm beginning to doubt the Council's decision on sending them out alone..." she replied.**

**Han shushed her, placing a small kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry...they're strong kids...they can handle it...they remind me of how you and Luke were..."**

**Leia sighed. "Don't remind me..."**

"**Well, Anarion reminds me of Luke...not the idealistic farm boy Luke, mind you...no, more how he was after he confronted Vader the first time...solemn...thoughtful...he was never the same after that..." Han went on, then noticed Leia's strained features. "Course, he's also a troublemaker...I'd like to take a bit of credit for that..." he grinned lopsidedly, his dark eyes dancing. "But Lalaith, no, she's like you...sweet, beautiful...and stubborn as all hell..." he teased.**

**Leia looked over at him, an indignant smile on her round face. "Well, I had a lot on my shoulders when we first met...the Rebellion...Luke...this cocky star pilot who wouldn't leave me alone..." she returned.**

"**Cocky? Now, who's cocky?" Han returned, catching her in a quick kiss.**

**Laughter interrupted their conversation and both turned to see their children standing in the doorway.**

"**Never thought we'd come home to this...but I guess while we've been away our parents have become unrulely..." Jaina Solo teased, setting her bag down in the entryway and coming over for a hug from her parents. The twenty eight year old Jedi's face lit like her mothers, her dark brown eyes dancing in joy at being home.**

**Her brother, Jacen, stood in the hall, smiling softly. "Well, guess our parents have finally grown up..." he added, allowing Leia to hug and kiss him. "Hey, I heard our cousin was hanging around...do we get to see him? I saw Siel-own in the Temple."**

**Leia and Han's smiles faded, and Jaina immediately turned to them. **

"**Anarion isn't here...he was sent with a Senator to Dantooine...the Council gave this mission to him as his trial..." Leia returned.**

"**What?" Jacen demanded, looking as if he were going to storm back to the Temple immediately. "Why in the stars did they send him there? He can't handle that by himself!"**

"**Mama, he's only a padawan...a young one at that...how could they send him alone...especially when Uncle Luke is looking for him?"**

"**Your Uncle and Aunt were here..." Han replied, ignoring the glare that Leia sent his way. "And they know who Anarion is now..."**

**Jacen and Jaina exchanged glances. "We're going after him..." Jania spoke quickly, gathering her bag once more, a dangerous glint in her eyes.**

"**No, dear...the Council has given him this task...you cannot interfere..." Leia rationalized.**

"**Mother, do you not see? They have sent one of the most powerful padawans into a Imperial controlled planet and they expect to see him alive again?"**

"**Oh, they'll see him alive...just with a new Master and identity..." Jacen returned.**

"**Have faith...your cousin can overcome things..."**

"**No, mother...Anarion is young...and very...upset..." Jaina spoke quietly. "We talked with him a little while ago...he was really angry..."**

"**Well, that blows it...whats going to happen to Lalaith if he meets up with Luke?" Han asked, and Jacen's eyes widened all the more.**

"**They sent him with Senator Risal?" he gaped.**

**Jaina slung her bag over her shoulder and held out Jacen's to him. "Come on...I'm not losing my cousin or friend over this..."**

**Jacen nodded, his features dark as he regarded his parents. "I can't believe you let them do this..."**

"**Where are you going?" Leia pleaded, her mind returning to her son Anakin's departure...and how he had never come home.**

"**After our cousin...with or without the approval of the Council..." Jaina said heatedly, before they departed, the door slamming behind them.**

**Leia dropped to the floor, tears springing to her brown eyes. "I am losing my family!" she cried.**

**Han dropped beside her, pulling her into his arms and rocking her gently. **

"**I can't take it, Han...I can't bear to lose another child..."**

"**It will be alright, Leia..." he soothed, though he found a hard time believing his words as well.**

* * *

**Luke Skywalker drew the black hood over his head, covering his face in shadow. His crystalline blue eyes scanned the horizon of Dantooine, his mind fixed on the ebb of the Force around the small planet. The Empire had held presence here since the Republic had come into power...and they were not giving it up without a fight. He had let Mara talk with the Viceroy of the planet, telling him about the people who were coming and what they wanted. **

**The trap would close easily...rapidly...their son would have no chance of escape or refusal. The thought made him smile. He, like Mara, longed to have their family together. He wished that his sister would see his way of things, but without her guidance, her children remained with the Jedi as well.**

**_Something easily remedied..._he thought, the smile growing on his chiseled features. _Soon the Skywalker family will be reunited..._**

**He inhaled deeply, flexing his power and turned from the setting sun back to the lights of the space port. By this time tomorrow, his son would be with him...and everything that he dreamed would be reality.**

* * *

**_Lalaith..._Anarion spoke urgently through his mind, directing his thoughts towards the unconscious Senator beside him.**

**His test had gone horribly wrong. When he had thought she had no Jedi reflexes at all, he had been so far off. Instead of being a simple exercise, she had experienced a vision, and a frightening one at that, by the emotion that had rippled through her.**

**He sat beside her, his hand on her cool forehead, speaking softly, directing the Force through him into a healing technique to her. She was breathing deeply...as if in sleep, but her eyelids continued fluttering madly.**

**His eyes opened, and blue green orbs focused on the ships cabin around them. A sudden sense of danger washed over him. This mission would be more then they bargained for. Something stirred in the Force as they grew closer to the Imperial world. He was already on edge from her vision and the thought of being alone, but this new wave of uncertainty only added to his unease.**

**He was pulled from his thoughts as Lalaith groaned and sat up, rubbing her temples. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.**

**She nodded, her gaze meeting his. "What happened?"**

**Anarion offered her a small smile. "I was trying to see if you were Force sensitive...and we got a bit more then we thought...just relax...you'll feel better in a moment..."**

**Lalaith studied him, confusion in her eyes. "We're connected in some way..." she said suddenly.**

**He regarded her carefully. "Everyone is connected...the Force binds all living things together. You only feel that now because you've opened your mind to it. In time, you could even learn to master it...though you're a bit old to be taken as a padawan..."**

"**No...that's not what I meant...we're...you and I...are connected somehow..." Her eyes closed tightly and she shook her head. "I don't know what I'm talking about..." A small sigh escaped her lips. "I've been having the most awful thoughts, Anarion...frightening..."**

**He scooted closer, his gaze intent. "What about?"**

"**That I may know who my true parents are...but I'm hoping that I'm wrong..."**

**Anarion half smiled. "Come on, any parents have to be better then mine...I mean, at least your not an heir to the Skywalker legacy..." he jested.**

**Her silence made his smile fade as he looked up at her. "Lalaith, what is it?"**

**She shook her head again. "No, its just my imagination running away with me...how far are we from Dantooine?" she asked, changing subjects rapidly.**

**Anarion eyed her curiously, but let the topic slid. "About an hour, I'd say...best we changed into something a bit more...appropriate, my lady." He returned, standing and searching through his bag for an alternative to his Jedi robes. "I don't think my kind will be looked upon too kindly..." he added, a small smile on his features as he left her in solitude.**

**Lalaith nodded and pulled out a simple dress, its dark blue and purple cloth shimmering like the night sky. It was plainer then her Senatorial clothing, but still denoted a sense of nobility. She quickly changed, braiding her long hair and coiling it about her head in two buns.**

**Anarion returned a moment later, his robes traded for simple breeches and shirt. He pulled his belt around his waist, attaching his lightsaber, then concealed it with a poncho like cape. **

**The landing call sounded, and he looked at her expectantly. "Well...here goes nothing..." He gathered their bags and they walked silently down the ramp towards the landing platform.**

**The business of the capitol port on Dantooine swept around them, seemingly unaware that two young people of the Republic had just landed on their planet. **

**Lalaith took a deep breath, uneasiness showing in her stance. **

"**It'll be alright..." Anarion whispered.**

"**I just...I've never been afraid before..." she returned, pulling the hood of her dress over her fiery hair. **

**Anarion looked over at her, trying to offer strength through a weak smile and continued forward, sensing her beside him, her stance and gait regal. They said little as they headed for the nearest place of rest, but both knew that this mission was precarious; and both remained on guard.**

"**I have a meeting with the Viceroy tomorrow morning...until then, our purpose and place of residence has been kept secret," she spoke softly as they entered a dingy room.**

**The walls were dirty and stained heavily, as were the carpets. Two windows looked out over an alleyway, and after an initial attempt to let in fresh air, they quickly abandoned the idea for the foul stench that permeated the room. Curtains hung in tatters about the windows and the beds were made with questionable linens.**

"**Well, its not home..." Lalaith began light heartedly, giving Anarion a small grin. She quickly set to work, and Anarion marveled at how in a few minutes she made the place look light years better. She stripped the beds and laid out plain, but clean blankets and began hanging their things in a small closet. When she was finished, she sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.**

"**Perhaps we should tour the city...get our bearings?" she suggested.**

**Though Anarion doubted the city to be a great tourist place, he agreed and followed her out into the busy streets. They passed by many more run down shops and houses, before entering the central area. Here life seemed to race by, as people and speeders alike traveled the walk ways and roads. Buildings built of crystal and steel rose about them on all sides, but Lalaith continued towards the only reprieve in the world of harsh industry. A small park rested between the buildings, the only haven of beauty in a choke filled city. She settled onto the grass, running her hands over it with a look of sheer bliss in her features.**

"**I can almost see home...the blue lakes and streams...the wide open meadows of flowers and grass...every color you could imagine..." she said softly.**

**Anarion sat beside her. "I've never been to Cecilian...but I've seen pictures...it seems like a wonderful place..."**

**She opened her eyes, focusing on the young man. "It is..."**

**Anarion smiled, picking a flower and twirling it between his fingers. "So what made you get into politics?" he asked.**

**A smile graced her features. "Your Aunt Leia...she used to always visit my family when I was little...I used to idolize her...thinking she was the most wonderful person in the whole galaxy. She worked so tirelessly to fix the wrongs of the Empire...and was so kind. I wanted to be like that. I wanted to help bring peace and harmony into the Republic...so I went into social service..." she looked over at him. "What made you want to be a Jedi?"**

"**My father..." he replied simply. "When I was little...I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle...and my cousins, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were all training...and Aunt Leia used to tell me stories of how my father brought Anakin Skywalker back to the good side and fought with the Rebel Alliance...she filled me with tales of him as a great Jedi...so when the time came, I went to the Academy..." He trailed off, pain filling his eyes. "I guess things aren't always what you imagine them to be..."**

**Lalaith laid a hand over his. "Life is full of struggles...its our loved ones that help us get through them. They're who we look to for stability. Your Aunt and Uncle are wonderful people...it has been an honor knowing them..." She smiled softly. "And I'm sure that one day you will be just a great a Jedi as your father..."**

**Anarion nodded slowly, his thoughts lapsing them into silence. **

**The afternoon faded quickly into twilight, and they began back towards their room, each caught up in their own thoughts and reminisces. **

* * *

"**Master, you need to call Anarion and Senator Risal back..." Jacen Solo stood before the Jedi Council with his sister, his dark eyes smoldering.**

"**And why is that?" Tel'amir asked.**

"**Because they are in danger...terrible danger..." Jaina continued.**

"**Question the Council's authority on this matter, do you?" the Jedi Master pushed.**

**Jacen's gaze fixed on Tel'amir. "Yes."**

**Jaina looked over at her twin. "If you do not call him home, we will go out after him."**

"**Impossible...he has been given his trial...no one, not even you can help him..." Cira returned.**

"**You have sent him to his doom! Don't you see? Uncle Luke will be looking for him..."**

"**You must trust the judgement of this Council...and follow its mandates..." Kyp Durron stated, his clear features understanding, but firm.**

"**Then it is settled..." Jacen spoke quietly, and the Council breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**We're going after them...without your permission or blessing if that be the case..." Jaina finished, and her brother nodded.**

**Kyp looked up at them quickly, his expression concerned. "You cannot...it is the will of the Force..."**

"**It is not our will to see our cousin turn to the Darkside and lose a good friend...Masters..." Jacen returned, he bowed and the two exited the chamber.**

"**Matters are worse...now, the rift between the Skywalkers is deeper..." Tel'amir stated sadly.**

**Kyp hung his head, disappointment washing through him. "Reckless...this was our last hope..."**

**_So another one...please review! I'm probably not going to be able to update for a bit...though I will try my hardest...I'm hoping to get this story a little darker...so I need to plot...that and I have school...so for now, enjoy!_**


End file.
